


July 17th, 2007

by biichan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to be a fangirl with a time machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 17th, 2007

"Did you download the leaked book?" Martha asked the girl next to her in line for the Harry Potter Midnight Release.

The girl shook her head. "Grandfather did, though—and then he managed to spoil me for _everything_. I should have never let him read my copy of Philosopher's Stone."

Martha nodded. "I had a friend who was _just like that_—only he had the book itself, it's a long story—and he couldn't understand why I wanted to wait to read it when everyone else did."

"Just like Grandfather!" the girl exclaimed. "How funny! Is he here with you?"

Martha nodded. "He's off getting us coffee somewhere. Let me see if I can find him." She frowned slightly as she surveyed the crowd. "Aha! There!" She pointed at the Doctor, who seemed to be in an animated conversation with a white-haired old man.

"Oh, he _is_ fit," the girl said approvingly. "That's Grandfather he's talking to—I wonder what they're saying…"

~*~*~

"Have you any idea what danger you're posing to the timeline, young man?" the Doctor said, nudging his older self in the stomach with the head of his cane. "Hmmm?"

"Oh shove off," the other Doctor said. "It's only a book release. Besides," he added wistfully. "It's been an age since I've seen Susan."


End file.
